Hard to say goodbye
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Fred is dead, and team wood is splitting up, how do they cope? Songfic, at least the first chapter is. Tell me what you think. Some main charectars Katie Bell Oliver Wood Alicia Spinnet George Weasley Angelina Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a song fic, the song is Hard to Say Goodbye, from Dreamgirls, well at least the first chapter is. Here is the summary: Fred has just died, and team Wood is splitting into separate directions, how do they cope? This isn't how I really think it should happen, I have many different theorys on what could have happened to them. I would hope that they stuck together as a group. But I think that it is good to express many sides of what could have happened. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm, don't you think that if I owned these charectars, I would have put it in the book Harry Potter? Don't you think that if I was JK Rowling this would be published?????? Well there you have it!**

The group crowded around in a little circle. No one was talking. They were just starring at the ground. Not one of them could believe what had just happened in the last half hour. But this past time, had seemed like days. Finally someone spoke. It was Angelina.

"You guys, umm. I have something to tell you. I was offered a job in the States. And I wasn't going to go, but, I think I will." Alicia and George looked up at Angelina in shock. But Katie and Oliver both looked like they were hiding something.

_We didn't make forever._

_We each got to go out separate ways._

"So you're leaving?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I am, I'm owling them, and then I'm leaving."

"Well then, I have something to say too. I'm going on tour with the Holly head Harpies."

_And now we're standing here helpless,_

_Looking for something to say._

"I'm leaving too, going on tour with Puddlemore." Oliver interjected. Tears started rolling down Alicia's face.

_We've been together a long time._

_We never thought it would end._

_We were always so close to each other;_

_You were always my friend._

"So you're all leaving? Just like that? The great Gryffindor team?" Alicia asked in a choky voice.

"Don't cry Alicia." Angelina comforted her.

_And it's hard to say good-bye my love._

_Hard to see you cry, my love._

_Hard to open up that door. _

_You're not sure what you're going for._

"How can I not cry?" Alicia asked. Tears were now strolling down Katie's face. Angelina was fighting them back. She was probably trying to be strong for everybody.

"I think it's for the best. I think we need a break from each other." George spoke for the first time.

_I didn't want this to happen,_

_But we shouldn't feel sad._

_We had a good life together._

_Just remember, remember, all the times we had._

"What? How could you say that George? Shouldn't we be as close together as we can? We shouldn't be pushing each other away, a tragedy just happened. We need to stick together!" Alicia protested.

_It's not that I don't love you deeply_

_You were my family_

_It's just that I'm feeling there's so much more _

_Waiting out there for you and me._

"Alicia, I think that we need to explore out of our boundries. We can't wollow in self pitty." Oliver said.

"But, but, you are my best friends, unlike you, I don't have any thing else waiting out there for me. I'm not touring with my famous quiddtich team." She looked at Katie and Oliver. "I'm didn't get offered the top auror job in the states." She looked at Angelina. "I don't have a new shop opening in Scottland." She turned to George.

_And it's hard to say good-bye, my love._

_Hard to see you cry, my love. _

_Hard to open up that door._

_You're not sure what you're looking for._

"I'm just going to miss you all." Alicia cried even harder.

"Honey, we're still going to be friends." Angelina said.

"How do you know we're still going to talk?" Alicia asked. No one answered.

**(It is now changing where they are, just a heads up!)**

_You'll know I'll always love you._

_You'll know I'll always care._

_And no matter how far I may go,_

_In my thoughts,_

_You'll always be there._

Alicia stood in the middle of the flat where the team lived. But Alicia would be the only one living there now. All her roommates were leaving, for new and exciting lives. And she was just staying here, at her old life. The old life that used to be so great, but was now shattering all at once.

_Hard to say good-bye, my love._

_Hard to see you cry my love._

_Hard to open up that door._

_When you're not sure what you're going for._

Angelina came out first with all of her luggage. Alicia got up and hugged her. Crying into her shoulder. As Katie made her way out, Alicia switched shoulders.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving." She sobbed.

"I know honey, but we'll see each other again." Katie said. Oliver and George walked into the room. Alicia found it hard to look at George. So she turned her head, and cried silently, while the others hugged, and said their final goodbyes. She hugged the team for the last time. They filed out of the flat.

_(It's so hard.)_

_Good-bye my love._

_(Baby it's so hard.)_

_We didn't make forever._

_It's so hard._

_I can feel there's something more._

_(When you're not sure what you're going for.)_

_We've got to work it._

_We've got to try,_

_Though it's hard, so hard_

_We have to say good-bye_

_Though it's hard, so hard_

_We have to say good-bye_

_We have to say_

_We didn't make forever_

_How could we loose tomarrow?_

_We didn't make forever._

_How could we loose tomarrow?_

And that was it. The team of Gryffindor, team wood, had split up. They never thought it would happen. They thought they would be together forever, and be the unstoppable team they always had. But it didn't happen that way. It was hard to say goodbye, but they did it anyway.

**Okay, I'm not sure if I want to make this a series or not. I might. Review and tell me if I should make it have more chapters, or keep it a one shot! Review or, hmmm, how can I torture you??? I will call your mothers! Ohhhhh, scarry!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am making this a series. Because of one very nice review, asked me for more. You know who you are! THANKS! That's all I really need folks, encouragement. **

Alicia Spinnet walked down the familiar streets of London, to her boring job at the ministry. She got to the telephone booth, and put in her coins.

She didn't know why she always used the visitors entrance. She could have just saved time and apparated, or even used flew powder. But she was never much of a time savor. She didn't really care how much time she wasted. She normally just liked to take it slow, and enjoy life. _Not that there's much to enjoy anymore._ She thought.

And that is how she felt about her life. She really didn't have much to enjoy. She didn't have many friends. The person she was closest to was the girl who lived in the flat next to her, Alison. But she never did anything with her. Occasionally they would go to breakfast. But that was about once a year.

She used to be very popular. She had a good group of friends. She was a chaser for her school quidditch team. She had a boyfriend. But then that tragedy happened, and well, they split.

The opening of the doors, and the busy noises of the lobby woke Alicia from her thoughts. Her heels hit the floor with a click, clack. She passed the Auror's office, where a photo hung of one of her old best friends, Angelina Johnson. The plack said "Angelina Johnson, head of Auror office, in the States." Alicia got in the elevator, and let the doors close, blocking out her old friend's face.

She stepped out of the lift. She took out her key, and unlocked her office door. Sitting down at her desk, she started rifling through some papers.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said without looking up.

"Miss Spinnet, here's your mail." The mail deliverer of the ministry said.

"Thank you." Alicia took the mail, and sat back down. She got one of her many magazines. Right on the front, there was a picture of the two top quidditch players in the world. And two of her old team mates. Katie Bell, and Oliver Wood. There was a verses sign was in between them. And then there was a caption.

_The game of the year. Puddlemore verses Holly Head Harpies. The two old Gryffindor teammates, Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemore, and Katie Bell, star chaser for Holly Head Harpies. Don't miss this amazing game, Saturday. _The caption said.

Saturday, that was tomarrow. Oh well, it's not like Alicia was going to go. Just then, her work partner walked through the door.

"Hey Alicia!" Her peppy collegue said.

"Hi Sally."

"Look, I know you used to love quidditch, and well, I have a ticket for tomarrow's game. But I can't go. Do you want them?"

"Wait, the Puddlemore Harpie game?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I hear it'll be great, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell. I hear they used to be on the same team. Should be an interesting game! So, do you want the ticket?" Alicia knew how over sensitive Sally was, and if she didn't accept her offer, she would be upset for about a week. So she decided she would take them.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Alicia faked a smile.

"Oh wonderful! Here you go!" Sally reached into her bag, and pulled out a short slip of paper, and handed it to Alicia. Alicia accepted it. Sally turned around and walked out the door.

_Great. Just Great. _Alicia thought.

**There you are. I will update as soon as possible. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Well, new chapter. I don't think I have anything else to say, except, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Katie Bell sat in the locker room of Puddlemore stadium. She starred down at her shoes, feeling a tad nauseated. She was about to play the most important quidditch match of the season. If the Holly Head Harpies (her team) won this, they would win the world cup.

But that wasn't the reason she thought she would see her breakfast again. She was about to play against Oliver Wood. Just hearing his name again sent butterflies up through her stomach. She hadn't seen her old team mate in years.

The two teams had avoided playing each other until now. But the press was going crazy. The both of them were on every cover of every wizarding magazine out there.

Eventually she knew they would have to face each other. They were the two top teams in the world. Of course both Oliver and Katie knew that one would have to win, because they would have to play this game. Neither would forfit. They were too much of team players. And way too competitive with each other, they had been since they were kids. Should be an interesting game.

"Bell, you ready?" Katie's coach said, as her other team mates lined up.

"Ready as I'll ever be coach." She got up and joined the front of the line.

"Coach, do you think that it's a good idea for Katie to play? She has history with the keeper." Her fellow chaser said.

"That keeper is damn good. We need the best chaser we can have. I hear he hasn't let a single goal in his entire career."

"Let's just do it." Katie said. The giant door's opened, and light flooded the locker rooms. And Katie got a flash back of the games at Hogwarts. Only instead of Oliver leading the pack, it was her.

**Okay, so now you're going to hear Oliver's thoughts before the game!**

Oliver Wood paced the changing rooms he had gotten to know over his time on the Puddlemore team. He was brought back to the times when he had paced the Hogwarts changing rooms before a match. And Katie Bell had told him to sit down and stop worrying. But she wouldn't do that now, because she was the one he was worrying about.

_Silly._ He thought to himself. _I shouldn't be worrying over Bell. I tought her ever everything that she knows, I know all her tricks. _But he continued pacing.

_Then again, the three of my old chasers were the only ones who could get a goal past me. _

His three chasers. The best he had ever known. The thought of his whole team made him smile like a mad man. They were a great team. Worked together better than anybody he knew. No team could ever match to what they had.

And it was odd to think, that the one he was most fond of, would be scoring against him. Sure they had always been competitive with each other. But that was always to make her better, or just a game for fun. Now, it was the real deal. This was not practice at Hogwarts, this was not a silly race that she had challenged him to. But this was the most important game of the year. Maybe even his life.

And suddenly, he wished that they were back in Hogwarts. That nothing had changed. That they were all on the same team. And something that he hadn't thought about in a very long time. He wished that Fred Weasley had never died. Because that was the real reason they were no longer the strong team of friends they had once been.

"Wood, ready to play?" The seeker for Puddlemore asked, shattering all of Oliver's thoughts.

"Yeah." He replied. But that was lie. He would never be ready to face her again. And he wondered how he would get through this match.

**Alicia time!**

Alicia walked along the stands trying to find her seat. She found that she would be watching the game from the best seats possible. The ones where you could see the players, and the players could see you.

She wondered, if Oliver and Katie saw her, if they would recognize her. She didn't think it was possible. They hadn't seen each other for a very long time. And there were thousands of fans.

Sitting there waiting for the teams to come out, wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. So she let her mind wander. And started wondering what her other two old teammates were doing.

How was Angelina in the states? Was George doing well with his shop in Scotland? He must have been, because there were articles everywhere about it in the newspapers. Did they think about their past as much as she did? Probably not, they had exciting lives.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, and two teams flew up into the air. The games were about to begin.

**There you are my wonderous readers. Thank you for reading. Now, to make my life a tad more happier, review! You took all this time to read it, and now, what good is that, if you do not tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha, guess what I'm watching, the second Harry Potter! Okay, well, this is still at the game. Well, next chapter! **

Katie zig zagged in and out of the Puddlemore chasers. The quaffle was passed to her, right when she was by the goals.

_This is it, let's see if I can still get it past Oliver. _She thought to herself. She drew her arm back, and pushed it forward, releasing her grasp on the large ball. It flung, and Oliver was not able to block it. The quaffle went through the highest hoop.

The stands went wild. Katie gave Oliver a little half smile, and raised her eyebrows at him.

The commentary started. "Katie Bell has made a goal against Oliver Wood. You know, they were once Hogwarts sweet hearts." Katie whipped around to look at the commentors box. And her eyes confirmed what her ears heard. Sitting with a magical microphone, was none other than Lee Jordan.

When she wasn't paying attention she was nearly hit with a bludger. She heard her coach's voice from below.

"Bell! Focus on the game!" She yelled. And Katie went off to see who had the quaffle.

Oliver mentally cursed himself for getting wrapped up in old time memories, that he let Bell's goal go through. Katie gave him a little half smile, and he just shrugged.

He looked down at the stands, to see them going wild. Except one face, who just had a simple smile on her face. And she seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place her face. But he didn't have time think back any more, because another one of the chasers, not Bell, was coming towards him.

She shot, but he caught it very simpily, and threw it to one of his team mates. But Katie flew out of no where and caught it. She smiled at him again, and shot, and unfortunately got in. And the weird thing was, when she gave him that smile, he thought that his heart melted.

He heard a whistle blow, and saw his coach calling a time out, and signaling him to come down. He flew down, ready to be yelled at.

When he touched down, he saw his coach's red face.

"Wood, what the hell is wrong with you?" He said in his stern, yet angry voice.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. That chaser is just really good." He shrugged.

"No, you're not paying attention Wood. All of those chasers are good. But you have never missed a goal. But now, into five minutes of a game, you've already let in 2. Now I don't care if this chick was your old team mate, but try harder. Right now, she's just another chaser." He finished talking, and walked away to go tell the reff that the the game was going to be continued.

_He's wrong. Katie Bell wasn't just another chaser, she was one of the best. One of the best, out of three. _He flew back up to the hoops.

Alicia sat in the uncomfortable stands. She wasn't used to watching a game, but was used to being in the game.

Katie got a goal past Oliver, and the crowds went wild, except Alicia. She just smiled widely, because she knew that Oliver hadn't let a goal in since Hogwarts. But she knew that his three old chasers could.

"Katie Bell gets a goal past Oliver Wood. You know, they used to be Hogwarts sweet hearts." Alicia's head snapped up in attention at that voice. A voice she knew so well, but hadn't heard in many years. Lee Jordan was sitting in the commentary box.

"I don't believe that they really dated in Hogwarts. That's just a whole bunch of propaganda." A girl stitting next to her said. Alicia laughed inwardly at the girl, because she knew for a fact that Lee Jordan was telling the whole truth.

Alicia looked back up at the game, at the exact time she looked at the sky, she make eye contact with Katie. Katie starred straight down at her in disbelief.

Katie glanced down at the crowd. She almost fell off her broom at what she saw. There, in the crowd, was one of her old best friends, Alicia Spinnet. Alicia must have noticed her looking, because she smiled a little shyly and waved.

Katie got smacked back to reality, literally. She looked up to who had done that, and saw that it was Oliver. She had been drifting off toward the other team's goal.

"Stay awake." He said, raising his eyebrows in that way he always does when he finds something funny, and flew off back towards the hoops. Katie felt her cheeks flare up, no doubt showing up as a bright red.

Katie again whizzed off to get back into the game.

**Next chapter might take a little longer, because tomarrow's Halloween!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH! Lot's of candy! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello Mates. Okay, hmmmmmm, where did I leave off in this story? Hmm, checks document of other chapter Now I remember… so, they were in the game, for those (like me) who did not remember. Alicia was just sort of spotted by Katie, ohh, dramatic. Stay tuned to see what happens, and scroll down the page!**

Katie walked back and forth outside the two different doors for the team rooms. She had proceeded to go through the door many times, but each try, when she touched the handle, she would change her mind.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to talk to him or not. Would he be mad that she had won? Was he drowning himself in the shower, like the time she had retrieved him after Hufflepuff had beat them?

She made her way to the door again, and right when she was about to touch the handle, the door swung open, revealing Oliver.

Oliver stopped dead in his path, and starred down at Katie. He smiled that wonderous smile of his.

"Katie, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, it's been way too long." She replied. They gave each other a hug, and lingered for a moment, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had to go on her toes to reach him. He had grown about another foot since she last saw him.

They released each other.

"You look great." He said examining her.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"So, uh, good game. Congratualtions." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks. Well, you guys played really well." She said.

"Yeah, well, apparently not good enough." He shrugged. "Our seeker was a little off today. Maybe if we had Harry." He joked. Katie laughed.

"No one is as good as Harry." Katie's smile faded as she remembered who she had seen.

"You'll never guess who I saw." She said, in almost a whisper.

"Who?"

"Alicia." Her shoes became extremely interesting at that moment.

"What?" Oliver said in total shock.

"She was in the stands. I never thought we'd see her again. And, I just, I feel so, incomplete or something. Seeing you, but not seeing the rest of the team. And then Lee was here. And now, I just want to talk to them, like old times."

"I know what you mean, right before the match, I was just sort of, well, I don't even know how to explain it." He shook his head.

"You had flashbacks? You remembered Hogwarts? Exactly how I felt. And then when I saw Alicia, well, I got off on my game, plus seeing you again."

"You were off?" He asked.

"I was distracted, I only got them past you because you were distracted."

"Well, okay, if you like that excuse." He laughed. "Well, look, you know, if you're not doing anything later, maybe we could-" He started. But Oliver was cut off by a attractive looking guy came up to Kaite, and gave her hug. He had blonde hair, that was a little messed up, making it look even better. Topped off by these gorgeous blue eyes.

_Great, just perfect. _Oliver thought.

"Oh, hi Jerry." She said. "Jerry, this is Ol-"

"I know who this is, Oliver Wood. I am a huge fan!" Oliver looked at this new competition with a frown on his face, as he shook Jerry's hand.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Look Katie, sorry to leave in such short notice, but I have to go and, um, I just have to go." Oliver said quickly. He turned around started to walk the other way in a rather fast way.

"Wait, Oliver, you were about to say something!" Katie yelled after him.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" He called back. He didn't even turn around. Katie looked after him, before he was lost in the sea of fans.

"Come, on, everyone's waiting." Jerry said. And Katie and him turned around, and walked out into the flash of cameras and paper waiting to be touched by the pen with Katie's signature.

Oliver walked quickly through the crowds, not stopping for anything. He didn't want to deal with people right now. He was too mad, and a little hurt.

_She has a boyfriend, of course. That's just wonderful. A flipping boyfriend. _He was once her boyfriend, didn't she remember that?

_I shouldn't be getting mad at Katie. It's not like she had to wait for me. We didn't even think that we would see each other again._ Now the reason, to why he had never dated that much was revealed to him. He met a girl and would take her out once or twice, but they never worked out, was because he had been waiting for the right girl, and the right girl, he had once had. He shook his head. He blew his last chance.

In his rage and frusturation, he didn't realize where he was going. He bumped into someone.

"I am so so- oh my god." He said in disbelief.

"Hi Oliver." Alicia said.

"Licia, and, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came and watched the game."

"Wow! Well, it's, it's great to see you." He said.

"Yeah, good to see you too. I'm sorry Oliver, but I need to go, um, my friends are waiting for me." She lied. There were no friends waiting for her. She just didn't want Oliver to think she was a looser.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said, and Alicia walked off. Oliver sighed, and continued back to where he was going.

**Ladidadida! Hope you liked it. Tehehehe. I have plans for this story, large plans. Ha, now I'm excited. Review, or be run over by a very large tractor, and my big plans!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, uhhhhhhh… still smiling… if you've read a bell's love song then I was smiling too. Sighs Next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: an auror's life**

Angelina sat at her desk, reading a magazine. She was always the one to keep up with the current events. She would go through about three newspapers/ magazines in one hour.

You kind of had to, being an auror, you had to read what the media was saying, and see if anything was fishy.

But this was different. This was a quidditch magazine. Of course it used to be that this was no surprise. But now, it surprised many people. She hadn't played quidditch in years. She still rode brooms, it was a form of transportation, but just didn't play quidditch. So naturally, when her colleagues would walk by her office, and see her with her feet on her desk, reading a quidditch magazine, they would ask her "Since when are you interested in quidditch?"

And she would just reply, "I'm not, just wanted to see something in here, it looked a little fishy." They would normally accept that, and then walk on by, to do their business.

Except one friend, Harper. Angelina and Harper had been good friends, ever since Angelina came here from England.

"Hey Angelina." Harper said, walking in, taking a seat on the desk, and handing Angelina her regular coffee.

"Hi Harper." Replied Angelina, accepting the coffee, but not looking up from her article.

"You don't like quidditch." Harper said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Angelina asked.

"You're reading a quidditch magazine."

"Well, I thought I heard something fishy going on about the quidditch teams. So I decided to see if there was a hint about it." She shrugged.

"Oh come on. I haven't heard anything about a quidditch teams being in danger." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Angelina still didn't take her eyes off the picture of two of the best quidditch players in the world.

"Ange, you can tell me what's going up, I've known you from the very first day you moved to New York. I know practically everything about you." Angelina laughed inwardly at that comment. Harper may come across as her best friend, that they tell each other everything. But Harper knew practically nothing about Angelina. All she knew what that she went to Hogwarts, became an auror, and then came here. She didn't know that she had fought the last battle at Hogwarts, she didn't know that she had been a quidditch star at school. Or that she had had five best friends, and was engaged. Or that she had lost her fiancé, and had abandoned her other four friends. No, Harper knew nothing about Angelina.

Finally Angelina looked up from her magazine, to look Harper in the eye. "Listen to me Harp, nothing is wrong." She stated simply.

"Johnson," her other colleague, Greg Ronalds, appeared at the door. "Lancey wants to see you in his office." Lancey was her boss.

"Thanks Ronalds." She got up, and walked past Harper without another word.

She walked along the corridor, and knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"Come in." Lancey's deep husky voice said. Angelina walked in and took a seat in the chair across from her boss.

"Oh, yes, Miss Johnson, I need a favor." He said, looking over his glasses with those big blue eyes of his. In many ways, Peter Lancey reminded Angelina of her old head master, Dumbledore. He was pretty old, he didn't have the long white beard, but he was very wise, and curtious.

"Sure Mr. Lancey." Angelina said.

"I need you to go lead a mission in England." He said.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"So you're up for that?"

"Yeah." She started to get up.

"Oh, and Angelina. I know only a few years ago we had you move down here, but we might need to put you back in England. You have total say if you go or not. And we're not positive if we need you there, but just in case." He told her. She nodded and then walked out of the room.

**Chapter is done! Does happy dance! REVIEW! Hahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers, such as: FunkyFiction, nellz21, pingpong21, and THEWORLDOFHPEXISTSNOMATTERWHAT. Love you all! Blows kisses! Follow in these awesome reviewer's footsteps!**

George Weasley cocked his head to one side at the question in front of him. He was working late in the shop, trying to come up with new products. He hadn't been getting that many ideas. He had run out of the very, very long list that he and Fred had made up.

So he sat there, looking at and empty notebook, with a coffee in front of him, that he would just keep refilling. Finally he sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm getting nowhere!" He said out loud. "I don't remember it being this hard. Well, there were two of us." He looked at the picture hanging on the wall of the store, him and his identical brother. They had their arms around each other, laughing in front of their first shop, in diagon alley.

"Dangit Fred!" He screamed. "Give me an idea here!" But Fred just continued to laugh. "Why the heck did you have to go, and just leave me here to do all the dirty work?" George started. He had had this conversation many times before with this picture that didn't talk back. He would have it with his reflection in the mirror. Or, sometimes he would just talk up to the roof.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and for a second, thought that he had two ears, but Fred was the one with two ears. He shook his head.

"I need sleep." He told himself. So he walked up stairs to go get some rest.

**I know it is short, but I just wanted it to be a small chapter, and there will be more George, don't worry! Now review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh my gosh! I made sooooooo many mistakes on this chapter. So I am rewriting it. Okay, so the mistakes: One, Bellatrix Lestrange is dead (THANKS TO MRS. WEASLEY!!!!!!!!) , so I ask you, how the heck could she be the one who escaped? 2) I wrote the entire second half in first person. I just get so confused! Don't judge me. Haha. Okay, so, yeah. Here's the rewrite, because I am such a looser and make so many mistakes. But hey, my mom says I'm special!**

Angelina sat on the uncomfortable plain. _How do muggles travel this way all the time?_ She asked herself. The agency was making her travel the muggle way, not to cause suspicion.

"We will me making out decent now, please buckle your seat belt. H, and welcome to London." A voice that was coming from some box, said.

"Finally." She whispered. There was a large drop in altitude, and a large drop in Angelina's stomach. She tensened up.

The wheels hit the ground with a thud, and Angelina's head bumped against the back of the seat. Screeching, the plain stopped.

Everyone on board got off. Angelina walked out onto to the streets of London. She sighed, taking the old, yet familiar sight in.

"Just like I remember." She whispered to herself. She continued down the street, to the old telephone box that would bring her down to the Ministry.

"Name please." The automatic voice said.

"Angelina Johnson." She said into the receiver.

"State your business." It said again.

"Auror, here to get mission."

"Place in tokens." Angelina took the tokens out of her pocket, and placed them into the slot. The booth started to descend into darkness, but then got very light again. She stepped out into the lobby of the Ministry.

Paper airplanes flew around with important messages in them. The giant fountain spurted.

She walked over to the lifts, and pressed the button for level 7. It started to rise. It stopped suddenly.

"Level 7, department of aurors." The voice said. The doors opened and Angelina got out. Walking along the familiar hallways of my old office, she found where she needed to go, and knocked on her old boss's door.

"Come in." He said. Angelina opened the door, and walked in. "Angelina, so good to see you again!" Kingsley said. He looked the same with his earing, and no hair. She remembered times when she came in here almost everyday to get assignments.

"Hello sir." she greeted him.

"Come in, sit." He motioned to the chair in front of him. She did as she was told.

"So, Lancey said you had a mission for me?" His face got somewhat serious.

"Yes.There have been some problems, things that we need a lot of help with. We need someone good to lead these newish recruits. They have gone through all their training, but we need a good supervisor for them." He said.

"Yes sir, but I just have one question for you. Why use me? Why not use someone who is already in London?"

"Well, we've been having a shortage." Kingsley said simply. Angelina nodded, knowing not to press the point any further.

**Please review the rewrite!! Sorry for the inconvinoince of having to read this twice, but I just couldn't handle getting those facts wrong! So, yeah. I have 1 word for you, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have finals going on, and it's a little ridiculous! Hope you liked the rewrite. I'll try and update as soon as I can, still have another week of finals, but then I have break. So bear with me!**

Alicia starred back at the letter on the desk. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. Everyone in this ministry got a letter exactly like this. They got these letters all the time. Saying someone was hurt. Most of the time it didn't affect her much. She would look at the letter solomly, seeing if she knew the person or not. And then throw it away.

But now, she starred down at it, not willing to throw it away. Not willing to move quite yet. _I have to get to the hospital, now!._ Alicia thought to herself.

She got up quickly, and rushed to Sally's room. "Sally, would you mind covering it for me? I have to go see a friend in St. Mundungos." Sally nodded, deeply engrossed in her magazine. Alicia ran out all the way to where she was able to apparate, and apparated straight to the wizard hospital.

Katie walked down the street with Jerry, laughing at a joke he had just said.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to that auror, Angelina Johnson?" Someone said to their friend. Katie stopped, and turned her head a little to listen better.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked, stopping a little ahead of her.

"Shut up." Katie said quickly.

"Oh yeah." The other girl said. "I heard she was in a really deep coma." Katie gasped.

"Yeah. One of the deepest they've ever seen." Said the first girl.

"So, is she at St. Mungo's?"

"Yeah." Once Katie heard this, she broke out into a run, Jerry trailing after her.

"Where are you going?" He called. She didn't answer, but got to the entrance to the hospital. She wrenched open the door, and proceeded to the front desk, where she saw Alicia. Katie ran even faster.

"No, you don't understand. I know her. I need to see her!" Alicia sobbed.

"Alicia, what, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"She won't let me in to see Angelina." Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. The assistant rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't know for certain if you are really good friends with miss Johnson." She said.

"Listen to me." Katie said assurtivley. "We are very good friends, have been since first year at Hogwarts, you need to let us in. Now."

"I can't!" The lady said, obviously frusturated.

"Excuse me." A girl, around the same age as Katie and Alicia said. "I'm here to see Angelina Johnson. I work with her in the states."

"Name please." The girl at the desk said.

"Harper Hennings." She said. Alicia and Katie exchanged confused looks.

"It's the door right there." She said pointing.

"But, you let her in, but not us?" Katie asked astonished.

Oliver walked out of the doctor's office, into the main lobby of St. Mundungo's. He had been in there to check out a pulled muscle, because his coach said he had to stay in top shape, no injuries. As he came out, he heard the loud, familiar voice of Katie Bell. He froze in horror. He didn't think he could handle facing her, after their last encounter.

"Oliver?" It was too late. Katie had seen him.

"Hi Katie." He said awkwardly. Then he noticed someone else was there, it was Alicia. "Alicia?" He asked. She had tears running down her face. And Katie looked extremely angry. But that's not why he was confused. He was confused because they were together.

But before he got a chance to ask his question, someone came rushing up to Katie.

"Katie?" That guy Jerry said. "What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry Jerry. I, my friend is in the hospital. And I came here to see her. But this ammature won't let me in." She pointed at the girl behind the desk.

"What? Who's hurt?" Oliver asked.

"Angelina." Alicia said, still crying.

"What happened?" Oliver asked in astonishment.

"Well, how can we know, when this chick." Katie nodded back toward the girl again. "Won't tell us."

There was yet another body rushing over to the rest. "What are you all doing here?" George Weasley asked.

"Well, we could ask you the same question." Oliver said.

"I came to check on Angelina." George replied.

"As are we."

"So, let's go." He urged.

"As I have told everybody at least five times," the girl behing the desk said even more impatiently. "No one, is going to go see Miss Johnson."

"What is all this hullabaloo going on out here?" Mrs. Johnson, Angelina's mum said, coming out of the room. Her eyes widened in shock at the old group. "Oh my. Is it really all of you?" They nodded.

"I am getting them to leave right now Mrs. Johnson. Security-"

"No. No, let them in." She said, not taking her eyes off them. The lady looked at her in shock.

"Oh, of course. Never mind." She said into the intercom.

"I'm just going to wait out here." Jerry said.

The group walked into the little room, in the middle was a bed, with Angelina on it. She looked peaceful, yet it scared everyone half to death. Just lying there.

The only other people in the room, was Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Kingsley Shackolbolt, and that Harper girl.

Harper looked up at the new people. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Old friends." George said. Harper looked a little confused, but didn't say anything else.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Her group was not very highly trained. They were abandoned by some, kind of like Mundungus abandoned Mad eye, and then there were too many." Kingsley said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alicia asked through tears.

"We're not sure." A doctor said.

"I'm going to go get some coffee or something." Oliver said, walking out of the room. Katie followed him.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Katie asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know." He said grimly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Sure she had done nothing wrong. But it just felt that way.

"Well, she has the best healers around, so that must mean that she should pull through, right?" She persisted.

"I don't know Katie. Go ask someone else!" He blew up. She looked at him a little taken aback.

"I'm sorry Oliver." She whispered. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought, well… you were always the best one to talk to."

"When?"

"When we were all friends. I always talked to you about almost everything."

"Well, things are different now." Oliver grit his teeth, he didn't want to get mad. But that was the only way he could stop himself from breaking down.

"Are they?" Katie asked. "Are they really. Isn't the reason we all rushed down here is because we were worried for our friend. So, we must still be friends. Nothing has really changed. Or else we wouldn't be here."

"No Katie, things are different. We're older. Alicia has changed, from what I can tell. Angelina has that new friend. George hasn't said one thing since we got here. You have a boyfriend-" Katie's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" She asked. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"What about that bloke in the lobby. Jimmy or something."

"Jerry is my cousin. He was in town for a week, and I never get to see him. That's why we were hanging out so much." Oliver looked rather embaressed.

"Oh, well then." He mumbled shuffling his feet.

"Why did you resent him so much?" Katie asked. "You were jealous weren't you?" Oliver's cheeks started to turn a red color.

"No, I've only just seen you after a number of years. How could I get jealous that easily?" He lied.

"Oliver Wood, you're blushing." A smile had creeped up on Katie's face. "I told you nothing has changed!"

**Review please!!!!! Seriously guys, as a x-mas gift to me!!!!!!! ******** All I want for Christmas is some reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated this is like months! And I am so sorry for that. I have started so many new stories, and have just gotten caught up in those. I am thinking about 2 more chapters? Does that sound good?**

While Katie and Oliver were out of the room, Alicia was sitting next to Angelina, holding her hand, and George was sitting not too far away.

Harper looked at the two suspiciously. She approached Alicia who was looking at Angelina sadly.

"So, you know Angelina do you?" She inquired. Alicia looked up to look at the stranger.

"Yes." She replied politely.

"How?"

"Hogwarts." Alicia said.

"Funny, because she has never mentioned you guys to me."

"Well maybe she likes to keep part of her life private." George defended him and Alicia.

"Why would she? I'm her best friend. We tell each other everything." Harper explained plainly.

"You so sure about that?" George was now standing and up in Harper's face, she was glaring up at him, because he was about 2 feet taller.

"What do you mean by that?" She shot back.

"Well, maybe you're not as good as friends as you thought!" He had risen his voice, but Harper would not back down.

Oliver and Katie walked into the room to the sight of George and Harper glaring at each other.

"What's going on in here?" Oliver asked.

"Listen you 4, I don't know who you are, but if you think about getting near Angelina, well just forget it okay?"

"Excuse me?" Katie said.

"You have no right!" Alicia yelled.

"What makes you think that we are going to do what you say?" Oliver asked calmly.

"I'm her best friend, I can convince her parents." Katie couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You think you know anything about her?" She asked.

"Yes, she went to Hogwarts, then she was working as an auror here for about 3 years, then came to the US. And now she revolves around work.

"Just as I thought, you know nothing about her." Katie said again.

"I just told you everything!" Harper yelled, obviously angry with Katie's stubbornness.

"No you don't." Oliver said. "What position did she play in quidditch." Harper letout a screech of laughter.

"Angelina, play quidditch? Yeah right. She only gets on a broom when she is forced."

"She was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team." George said.

Shaking her head, Harper said, "why wouldn't she tell me that?"

The four old team members looked at each other until finally Alicia spoke. "Do you think that it's because of Fred?" She spoke his name scarefully, eyeing everyone closely, especially George.

"Who's Fred?" Questioned Harper.

"Angelina's fiancé." Oliver answered.

"What? Angelina has a fiance?" George nodded.

"So, what happened?" No one spoke. "Well?" She persisted.

"There was an accident okay?" George said bitterly, and he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that. Angelina's fiancé, was, um, his twin."

"I still don't believe you. I don't understand why she just wouldn't tell me! I mean, it might be hard, sure but-"

"You don't understand okay? It must have been way too painful! Everything reminded her of him! That's why she moved! We reminded her of him! We all split, because, of him!" yelled Alicia. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's painful for all of us. It's killing me right now! Seeing everyone!" Added Katie, but a loud beeping interrupted her. They all looked toward the monitor. George re-entered the room, to find out what this odd noise was.

The monitor was beeping, showing brain waves. They tore their eyes away from the monitor, to stare at Angelina, who was slowly propping herself up on her elbows.

She slowly opened her eyes, and they widened in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say.

"Angelina!" Alicia screamed, and flung herself on the surprised looking girl.

"Alicia? What are you, Katie? Oliver? George?"

"Oh my gosh, Angelina!" Katie joined the hug. "We were so worried, don't ever do that to us again!"

"Angelina." Was all Harper could say. She stared at her so called best friend, with these two girls hugging her, replacing her.

"Harper." Angelina nodded. "Thanks for coming, um, where am I actually?"

"You're in London, you were hit with a spell straight to the head when you were on that mission." Anyone could tell the Harper was not happy.

Oliver looked from Harper to Angelina, before finally saying. "It's good you're awake again Angelina!"

"Thanks, but what are you guys doing here?"

"When we all heard, we rushed over here." Katie said.

"You were, together?" Angelina inquired.

"Well, not exactly. We all met up at the hospital, on accident of course." Alicia explained.

"But, I, you all care this much?"

"Of course we care!" Katie said, astounded. "We may havn't seen you for, years. But that hasn't changed anything."

"Yeah, I, I miss you guys like nothing else." Alicia said. Katie nodded.

"I agree." Oliver said. "We shouldn't have split up like that."

Angelina closed her eyes, thinking over the two years she had been apart her friends. She wasn't all that happy when she was over in America. She had Harper, but she wasn't really close to Harper, she decided. Harper was nice, and a good friend. But she wasn't Alicia or Katie. They didn't stay up all night, eating chocolate and talking about boys. And Harper didn't know anything about her. And she hated hiding everything.

"You're right. It wasn't the same without you guys." Harper tapped her foot impatiently, and cleared her throat.

"Angelina, is there something you're not telling me? Who are they, who is Fred?" Angelina looked at her like she was crazy to mention him. Katie put her head in her hands, it was not a good idea to just spring that question.

"Who told you that name?' Angelina asked.

"They did." She pointed at the four of them. "They said you played quidditch, and that you had a fiancé,"

"Just stop Harper." Angelina replied. "Just stop there, please."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Okay, there's a lot I'm not telling you. About half my life. The me you know, isn't me. At all! The truth is, I went to Hogwarts yes. I had 5 best friends, 4 of them stand before you. I was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and good at it too. I fell in love, with a man named Fred Weasley, the 5th best friend." She closed her eyes and sighed, ready to talk about him for the first time since he had died. "You know Harry Potter? And that famous last battle at Hogwarts?" Harper nodded. "Well, I fought there. We all fought there. And, Fred, he. He was killed, by and explosion. I ran away, like a coward! We all split."

"So, you're not the quiet, shy Angelina I know?" Harper asked. Alicia gave out a snort of laughter.

"Angelina shy?" She asked.

"I can't believe this." Was all Harper said before she stormed out of the room. Angelina stared after her.

"I think there's someplace I need to go." Angelina said.

**Ew, I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. But It had to be here of course. Okay, I honestly think that 1 more chappie, should do it. Then maybe an epilogue. Yeah that sounds good! Review now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MEHA! Actually I think that this will be the last chapter. I have figured out a way to end this! Hahaha! This is the first one of my stories that has come to an end! It makes me happy! But sad that the same time… A mixture of emotions.**

After about an hour Angelina got out of the St. Mundungos. Despite the many attempts from the nurses and Alicia, Katie, Oliver and George.

"Seriously Angelina, you just got out of the hospital, you shouldn't be apparating! Or walking for that matter." Alicia persisted.

"Man Angelina, you haven't changed one bit. You were always trying to push yourself way too hard." Oliver laughed a little.

"Just give it up Alicia, she's not going to stop, and go back to that hell hole!" Katie said, referring to the hospital. She never was a fan of offices like that.

"Where are we going anyway?" George asked.

"Hogwarts." She replied.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, there's something I need to do there."

"But you can't apparate. I don't want you to get hurt again." Alicia said.

"Oh come Alicia, I'm fine." Angelina replied, and apparated on the spot. Alicia and the others side and all disappeared with a crack.

They appeared on a grassy hill of the Hogwarts grounds. Memories flooded back as they looked at the giant castle that was a second home to them for 7 years. All of their eyes were drawn toward the quidditch pitch, where they spent more time than their own dorms.

"Good memories here, huh?" George asked, a little distractedly.

"Yeah." Katie replied, particularly looking at the spot where her and Oliver happened to share their first kiss.

"I miss them. Things seemed so simple then. We were just stupid kids then." Oliver, also looking at that spot.

"It seems like so long ago when I am just at work, but here, it seems like it was yesterday." Alicia added.

Everyone looked up, and Angelina was already half way down the hill.

"Wow, for a girl who was in a coma, she can move!" George joked. Alicia smiled to herself. From what she could tell at the hospital, George had changed. But now, she saw a little of his old self shining through.

"Where is she going?" Katie asked. But then she realized, that they were going to Fred's grave.

There was a special cemetery, made for the people who died at the final battle, or fought in the cause toward defeating Voldemort.

George stopped at the entrance gate, even though Angelina had already walked through.

"What's wrong George?" Alicia asked, staying behind while the others followed the determined Angelina.

"I don't think I can do it Alicia." He replied. "I haven't come since the funeral."

"Even when you're family came?" He shook his head. "Made up excuses. What about you? Have you come?" Alicia looked a little guilty.

"Couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't think that any of us could."

Angelina bent down next to the grave of Fred Weasley. The white marble grave stone said this:

_Fred Collin Weasley_

_We will dearly miss your amazing jokes,_

_You always had a smile on your face,_

_And we will always remember you._

_Son, Brother, Twin, Fiancé, Joker, Friend, Vetron._

_Fred Weasley died for the cause to defeat Voldemort._

"I'm sorry Fred." Angelina whispered. "I know, I know that I should have come earlier, that I shouldn't have just left. It was stupid, and cowardly, and, and horrible! I was horrible. And I wasn't happy. I just want to let you know that. I wasn't happy when I wasn't with my friends." Tears were threatening to break the barrier of her eyes, but she held them back. "I miss you. I want you to know that too. I never forgot you. I never will." She assured him. "It's not possible, to forget someone like you. I love you Fred. I love you." She dropped her head to her hands. Fresh tears were running down her cheeks, she wiped them away. "I could never love anyone as much as you." She slowly got up, and went over to sit by their favorite tree.

Katie walked over after she saw that Angelina had left. "Hey Fred." She sighed. "Well, uh. How are you?" She laughed a little bit. "Well, that was kind of a stupid question. But, uh. Well, I know that I haven't come to see you in a while. I've been busy. I made it on the Harpies you know! We've been on tour. " Katie looked down at her shoes, at a loss of what to say. But she continued on as much she could. "It's no where near as good as our old team. You, me, Alicia, Oliver, George, and Angelina of course. We were pretty good." Katie looked down at the grave. "Oh Fred, why'd you have to go?" She dropped to her knees. "You were the glue! Or part of the glue. Look what happened. We broke apart without you. We need you Fred! But I guess you can't come back." She sighed and walked off to the lake.

Alicia took her spot, and knelt down. "You know, Katie is right. You kept us together. Or maybe we all kept each other together. Maybe, maybe if any of us died, this would have happened. I don't know." She sighed. "You know I wish things had been different. I wish that we all came out of that alive. Joking and laughing like always. I wish, I wish," She sighed again. "I don't know what I wish for. I guess that nothing had changed. You see, I'm not the most social person anymore. I know, crazy right? Well it's true. I barley talk to anyone when I don't have to. I'm quiet now, not at all what I used to. I think about you guys everyday. I'm just glad we're back together again. But it's not the same without you." She looked around, and then joined Katie by the lake.

It was Oliver next. "Hey you little trouble maker. I haven't seen your jokes in a while. I miss them. I miss you. We haven't been very good friends you know. All of us I mean. We didn't come to see you, and we didn't go see each other. Alicia was right, we didn't stay friends. But we're back together now, and I guess that's all that matters. You know, I honestly thought that we were unstoppable. But I guess not. It's not your fault though! It could have happened to anyone. But it really woke me up, from my little world filled with quidditch, and of course her." He laughed, looking at Katie. "You always knew I liked her. You were right. I got really jealous when I saw her with that other guy. But get this Fred, it was her cousin! I don't really know where we stand now. I never really did." Oliver glanced over and realized that George was still waiting. "I think someone wants to talk to you, I'll just go then. Bye Fred." Oliver said, leaving to go join Katie and Alicia, Angelina had joined them too.

At last, George came over next to his brother, and sat criss cross on the ground. "You're a git, you know that?" He asked the pearly white headstone. "Just, taking off like that. It wasn't fair. To me, or to anyone else! I mean, you left me all alone, to run the whole shop! And look at Angelina, she ran away! She was heart broken! Probably still is."

George continued to play with the grass, as he was lost for words. "Even though you are the biggest git in the world, it's not the same without you. Nothing is the same. It won't ever be. The world is a little less bright without you Fred. You were always there for me. And I will never forgive the bastard who took your life!"

"That's sweet." A voice said. George looked up, to the identical face of his, only with two ears.

"Oh my god, I'm going crazy!" George exclaimed.

"Well, you never were sane." Fred replied to his brother.

"Oh, and you were?" Fred shrugged at his mirror image's comment. "What are you doing here anyway? You're dead."

"Well that's a real way to greet your brother. Good to see you too!"

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I happen to be a figure of your imagination, coming from our extreme twin bond, and you missed me!" George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I missed you." George heaved a sigh again. "You know I mean everything I just said. It's been hard, really hard."

"I know, I've been watching." Fred replied. "You, and the rest of the team."

"You've been watching? Why didn't you send a sign or something?" George inquired.

"I've sent plenty of signs. You just haven't noticed them." When George didn't speak, Fred continued. "Look George, you're my brother, and I want you to be happy. Angelina is, or was my fiancé, and I want her to be happy, Katie Alicia and Oliver are my friends, and I want them to be happy. So, all of you go be happy!" He exclaimed.

George opened his mouth to protest, but Fred yelled, "HAPPY!" Pulling him up, and pushing him a bit.

He walked down to the others. As if it was a magnet, and they were medal, they were drawn towards the quidditch pitch.

They got out brooms from the closet, and flew around, playing tag, and quidditch. Laughing and smiling more than they had in years.

**YEAH! DONE! Well, I didn't really like that chapter. It was probably my least favorite. Well, tell me if YOU liked it! So review, and since this is done, feel free to read any of my other stories! Love you all if you review! **

**ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords**


End file.
